


Mistakes make People

by the_lie_eternal



Series: Marko and his Mental Illness [2]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: AU, Mental Hospital, Mental Illness, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lie_eternal/pseuds/the_lie_eternal
Summary: Olli felt his heart beating faster. Is that his end? Is he going to die? He did not want to die, not like this.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Once again we will take a look into mentally ill Marko's life ^^  
> This time many years before the things happened which are described in 'Time of Dying'.

'Oh well, this will be a long week.' the young blondie sighed as he looked up the walls of the giant mental hospital. He knew about the mistakes he made, but he was still young. Young people make mistakes. 'One week social work in the mental hospital will show you the right way' the judges said. How should some mentally ill idiots show him "the right way"?

He looked around as he stepped into the building. Guards, guards everywhere, watching the hallways, watching the huge lobby, watching the young boy. He walked towards the reception, a lady greeted him.

'You have to be Olli, our new worker.' she smiled at him, knowing he'd have a hard time.

'I just want to pass this week as fast as possible.' he said quickly, just trying to hide from the judging faces of all the guards. They knew, Olli could feel it. They knew what he had done and now they are going to kill him.

'We have a special treatment for kids like you.' the secretary smirked 'Mister Mäkinen will show you the way.'

A tall, dangerous looking guard approached him, immediately the boy noticed the gun attached to his belt. This wasn't just a simple guard, he was the head of them. Thinking about why exactly the boss needed to show him the way made Olli nervous.

'Don't worry, it hasn't been used for three years, everything is safe.' the man laughed, patted Olli's head and lead him the way to one of the seemingly thousands of corridors. Laughter, screams, shouting coming from all the locked rooms was giving Olli shivers. Some day he will end up like one of these people too, all the crimes he had done will follow him forever, nobody will ever trust him again, nobody will ever want to talk with him again. Maybe he will become crazy, who knows?

'You can call me Jaska, little one. I have no idea what you had done to end up here, to end up with him, but it wasn't just a small theft I guess.' the man began to talk while they continued walking. People, mostly men, in black clothes crossed their way, always keeping a distance between them and the head guard. Were those the inmates? Whoever they were, they had a hell of respect of Jaska.

'Who is "him"? And what exactly should I do here?' Olli asked carefully, slowly losing his confidence. What will happen? Is "he" an inmate? Will "he" hurt him? The boy, a few minutes ago the braveness in person, began to feel afraid, a feeling he had the last time when he was a baby.

'You will see, nothing spectacular. Staying with him and talking to him so he doesn't forget how verbal conversations work. I just give you an important advice: If you feel like you are in danger, if you think he is going to attack you, just call my name and I will get you out of there, okay? Usually all the inmates respect me and my people but you can never know what's happening in their heads.' the guard nearly whispered with his deep voice.

Olli couldn't answer, he couldn't speak. The fear was taking over his body, he began to tremble, to pray to his non-existent gods, he regretted leaving his beloved knife at home, now he would need it.

After a few endless minutes they finally arrived in front of a heavy steel cell door, nothing different from the others, except that silence ruled on the other side of it. Olli felt his heart beating faster. Is that his end? Is he going to die? He did not want to die, not like this.

 

**_Room 70_ **

**_M. Saaresto_ **


	2. Saturday

With a loud noise the cell door shut behind Olli, he was shaking of fear. A man was sitting on the bed, back to the door.

'Do you know that actually nobody except Jaska is allowed to step into this room?' a rough voice said, quiet but powerful.

The boy wanted to answer but there was no sound coming out of his mouth. He was locked in a room with a psychopath, he was sure he wouldn't survive this encounter. He regretted every crime he had done in the moment he looked at the back of that man.

'Don't be afraid, I may seem like a psycho but I am no one.' he continued with that fascinating voice and stood up from the bed. Olli tried to slowly walk back to the door, but his legs couldn't move. The first sight of the inmate was one of the most horrific things the blondie ever experienced in his life.

Blue cold eyes studying him through a disfigured face full of scars and wounds, fresh wounds which were still slightly bleeding. The man's hair was much shorter than Olli's but they were both blonde. Added to that the inmate was at least one head taller than the boy.

'Beautiful, I know. There are reasons I never leave my little kingdom.' he grinned and took some steps into the smaller one's direction.

'Don't. Touch. Me.' Olli stuttered, trying to sound confident, which failed terribly. The man walked closer without letting his grin fade. 'I warn you.'

'What will you do? Scream for help? Nobody is going to hear your voice through the cries of the other inmates. Nobody will help you. Nobody is going to save you.'

Suddenly the boy could feel two strong arms pinning him against the wall, the pair of blue eyes studying his own.

'Do I scare you, Olli?' the man whispered, his gaze seemingly staring through the small blondie.

'How do you know-'

'DO I FUCKING SCARE YOU?!' the inmate shouted while pressing his hand on Olli's mouth to prevent him from screaming, leaving the boy shaking, his eyes filling with tears.

The young criminal accepted he would die someday, but he imagined it way smoother.

'Shit, I thought you bad boys are tough. You start worrying about your lives already if a random guy shouts at you? Gosh, you still need to learn many things. I'm Marko by the way.' the inmate laughed while stroking through the smaller man's hair, walking back to his bed and sitting down again.

Olli looked at him confused, still shaking. 'You…don't want to kill…me?' he asked carefully. Maybe Marko wasn't finished yet. Maybe that was a part of his plan. He wanted the boy to trust him, only to kill him when he least expects it.

The man smirked, shaking his head and said 'You know, I can't kill someone without killing myself too. I could never live with the thought I took the life of a person who deserved being alive. And everyone deserves being alive. I know why they brought you into my cell. They want me to open your eyes, your mind. Someone should tell them the psychopath can't be the therapist.'

'I…I don't understand.' Olli's heartbeat slowly calmed down again, he could move his body again. Maybe Marko was not as dangerous as the boy thought.

'Come on, sit down. I want to tell you a story. Trust me.' the tall blondie said back into his amazing voice again.

Olli nodded.

The fear which was controlling him was gone. Yes, he was locked up in a small room with a mentally ill man. Yes, this man may be a menace.

Nevertheless, they both could feel a strange bond between them. Something was connecting them.

 

They were sitting together until it was ''nighttime'' for the inmates and Olli needed to leave.

 

_'Will you come back tomorrow?'_

_'I will, I swear.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe ^^  
> 


	3. Sunday

'You are back? I did not expect that.' the head guard said in astonishment when he saw Olli walking into the lobby the next day. Even more confusing was the fact the boy was smiling.

'Can you lead me to Marko's cell?' Olli asked, ignoring the guard's dubious comment.

'Seems like our unreachable inmate finally found a friend…and our little criminal enjoys it.' Jaska laughed, patted the boy's back and brought him to the slightly dark hallway again. The screams from the other people weren't scaring Olli anymore, but they still gave him chills. He had a guard and an inmate watching over him, nobody _should_ dare touching him.

'Alright, here we are. I know Marko is actually a harmless guy, but you never know what he is thinking about…so don't be afraid to call me if you somehow feel uncomfortable, okay?' Jaska said as he opened the steel door which was parting the two new strange friends.

'I will be careful, I promise.' the boy nodded and nervously jumped from one foot on the other. He was excited meeting Marko again, continuing their conversation from the day before.

The loud noise of the door pulled Marko out of his thoughts, Olli really came back. He was writing down some of his seemingly crazy ideas again when the younger blondie stepped into the cell.

'Hello, nice to see you again.' the inmate smiled at the criminal while hiding the things he just wrote under his bed, not because of the boy, the guards and doctors should not know what is actually going on in his head. Then he sat down on his bed, the same place as the day before. Olli took the chair from the desk and sat down in front of him.

'To be honest, I'm surprised to see you again.' Marko noted on the apparition of his new friend 'Usually I never see the same face twice, except my guards'.'

'You are the first person in my life I don't want to kill right after the first encounter.' the boy kind of confessed, the blondie in front of him just gave a short laugh.

'Do you even know how to kill someone? You think in your rage you can do everything, just try touching me for example. The one ending up laying on the ground, crying for help, will be you in every case. How old are you, by the way?'

'19, how about you? Or is that a thing you better not ask a psychopath?' Olli grinned playfully.

'My physical age is 36, but I feel much older than I actually am. Maybe because time seems to last forever in this room. You are pretty young for being a criminal, how could that happen? I mean, my strange behavior began to show in my middle twenties, how can you already ruin your life so soon.' Marko asked bewildered, shaking his head slightly.

'It's my choice what to do with my life.' the boy answered cold.

'I see.' the older one nodded.

'I want to ask you a question.' Olli said after a few silent minutes 'Why do you have so many scars in your face? After what I noticed you have them nowhere else.'

'First you reject my questions and now I should answer yours?' the man raised a brow, making the boy feeling uncomfortable. 'Just kidding, little one.' he stroked trough the boys' long hair 'I know how difficult it is to open up to someone. After all I'm a mentally ill person, don't trust me.' he laughed.

Not waiting for Olli's answer he began to talk 'You know, I made many mistakes as a kid. I don't want to go too much into detail, but it was pretty bad and dirty stuff. Back in my childhood the punishments always went for the face, as a kind of sign to other people. "Look at me, I made bad things.", you understand? And my 'punisher' was a heartless motherfucker, so I ended up like this. And the new scars…well, I'm still not over it, it became a part of my life.' Marko sighed, fixing his gaze on the ground.

Olli felt that his question was not as easy to handle for the inmate as he thought. He felt bad for keeping his mistakes a secret while Marko tells him a personal story about his own.

'I'm sorry for asking' the boy apologized. He usually never apologizes, he already forgot how it felt like.

'Mistakes make people, little one. Without them we all would be small cheeky bastards, even more than we already are. Mark my words, you may have done bad things but that doesn't make you a person less worth in society, always remember that.' the man said, his voice changing into a truly serious and caring tone.

Marko did not believe he could get the young criminal back on track through some stupid talking sessions, but he believed that his words will follow the boy into his future. He did not want Olli to end up like him, he wanted Olli to live, to be free and enjoy life as long as he can.

Marko never had a true friend in his life, he did not know how the so called 'friendship' felt like…but the boy was special. People visiting him more than just one time are always special human beings.

 

Olli 'wasted' his whole day with the inmate again. The man's story was just too interesting to not listen to him. How could they lock up such a nice person? Maybe he had his flaws, but he was everything but a menace, Olli was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder where this is going.


	4. Monday

Olli arrived slightly earlier than usual at the hospital, planning to spend more time with Marko through that.

'I guess you know the way, Mister Mäkinen is already with him.' the secretary said cold when the boy approached her, without looking up from the work she was doing. Olli just nodded and made his way through the facility. It was surprisingly quiet the whole way.

When he walked into the hallway he could already see why, the inmates stay silent when they heard Jaska shouting, and he was shouting at nobody else than Olli's friend.

'Stop hurting my people for fucks sake!' the guard said in a tone which made Olli shiver. Marko stayed quiet, his eyes tried to escape the taller man's. He looked at the boy slowly walking into their direction. A smile formed on his lips.

Jaska was pressing the inmate against the wall, firmly holding his hands so no further 'accidents' happen.

Olli watched another guard leaving the cell, he was bleeding everywhere, his uniform was dirty and every step was painful to him. Was that Marko? That had to be a mistake, the boy thought, his new friend could never do such things.

Jaska let the inmate go as soon as nobody except Olli was around them anymore and said 'Sometimes I really play with the thought to kill you, you know?'

'But you simply can't.' Marko grinned.

'I can, but I get fired if I kill an inmate without a reason.' the dark haired man tried to explain.

'Accept the fact you could never ever hurt me.' the other man smirked, patted Jaska's shoulder and made his way back into his cell.

'I'm your only friend in this building, don't fuck with me, Saaresto!' the guard said pissed of the fact Marko was right.

'I won't fuck with you, I'm not homosexual.' Marko laughed and closed the door.

'Idiot.' Jaska hissed while locking it. 'Sorry little one, no talking session with your inmate today. If you want you can stay with me for the rest of the day.'

'Well…I guess I have to.' Olli answered frustrated. He was really looking forward for today's meeting with Marko, he even came sooner, just for him.

'You're earlier than usual, I'm sorry to disappoint you like that. I need to punish him somehow and you're the only thing I can take away from him.' the guard said, his voice sounding weaker than usual.

'Everything…fine with you?' the boy asked Jaska carefully while they were walking through the hallways. Although Jaska introduced himself as Olli's friend, the young criminal still had a hell of respect of the man. After all he was a policeman, more or less, and Olli felt uncomfortable around cops.

'I guess. Marko is a difficult man but I like him anyway. You know, I started my job here just a few weeks before the doctors brought him to us. We both were young, we 'grew up' with each other, it all went so far that he let nobody except me near to himself. By the way, I needed to fight my way up to be the head guard, you know? And you know what happening made me to what I am today?' Jaska rambled, checking some cell doors every now and then.

Olli shook his head, but he could already guess it.

'Around five years ago, I prepared myself to go home after my work when I suddenly heard some of my fellow guards shouting. I went looking after them, just like you did. And what did I find? The head guard and his people attacking my boy, who was fighting with a mental breakdown while trying to keep a distance between him and the men standing around him. They couldn't hear his cries, they couldn't see his tears, they just saw the psychopath, doing something unusual.' the man took a deep breath 'I ran towards them, protected Marko from the punches and tried to calm him down. First they called me crazy, then they realized I'm the only one being able to handle him. They did not know about our special relationship, so they believed I'm somehow very talented handling mentally ill people…and this is how I ended up as the boss, guarding Marko since more than ten years with still nobody knowing we are actually friends.'

The boy was amazed. He always thought good friends find each other through similar interests or through other friends…not through an illness and a job in a hospital.

'So that's why nobody except you is allowed to step into his cell…it's a pretty nice story. If I wouldn't have the image of a bad young criminal I would be more touched.' Olli said, trying to express his feelings, which was actually quite difficult for the boy who hasn't experienced much heartwarming happenings in his life until that point.

'Exactly. I can't hurt him, I could never hurt him in any possible way. I swore to him, I will always protect him, no matter what happens.' Jaska sighed and stopped their conversation at this point. They continued with the guards' usual daily routine.

Olli tried to focus on the things Jaska showed him, but the boy's thoughts were only with Marko and the try to imagine how that happening between the both strange friends must have looked like. Only one question was still flying around in his head which blocked most of the thoughts about the inmate.

 

_Why he ended up in a mental hospital?_

_What happening in his life lead to the decision of the doctors to lock him up as a mentally ill man?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter Marko and Olli will spend some time together again ^^


	5. Tuesday

'Do you have a family, Olli?' The voice of the inmate pulled the boy out of his thoughts. It has been silent in the room for some minutes.

'More or less. I could say I live with my dad, but he doesn't really care about me, so I somehow need to live for myself.' Olli answered while studying the man's black clothes.

'I see similarities between us, my dear. Before I came here I used to live with my father too. But he couldn't handle me and my view of the world, so first he tried punching the 'weirdness' out of me, of course I didn't change, so he brought me here. I don't know where he is or what he is doing right now, but I deeply hope that terrible human being died.' Marko said while giving the boy a slight smile.

'Isn't that…a little too hard?' Olli asked carefully, the inmate still smiling.

'Maybe, but after all I am a psychopath, what do you expect?' his smile turned into a devilishly laughter which made Olli shiver. He moved his chair a little bit away from the inmate.

'Don't be scared, little boy, I won't harm you.' the man said and stroked through the boy's hair.

'You know, Marko…I have the feeling you are not behaving like the person you truly are. You are no psychopath, am I right?' Olli said, giving the older one a questioning look. Just now he noticed the amazing voice the man had again and how much it fascinated him on the first day.

'You are. However, I see no reason why they should give me my freedom in the near future and if I'm already locked up in a place full of crazy people I can behave like one too. I have nothing to lose, I can do everything I want and nobody cares about it. This is my life now.' Marko explained and the boy just nodded.

'And…sorry I am attacking you with all those questions, but I talked with Jaska about you and him yesterday. It may sound stupid, but I would like to know how your relationship feels like from your point of view.' Olli said, again carefully so he doesn't hurt the other guys' feelings somehow.

'Ah, Jaska.' the inmate sighed 'I always see him as my bigger brother, not as a heartless guard. He cares about me, more than anyone else in my life before. He knows my 'little' personal space and people touching me problem, he even respects it although he knows it does not apply on him. He is my only friend in this facility, yes…but I am also his only friend, he didn't tell you that surely.' the taller blondie claimed, took a short break and smiled 'I always talk too much. Before you kill me with all your questions, tell me a little bit about yourself, why you ended up here? With me?'

Olli still felt insecure about telling that _stranger_ about his life, he never opened his heart to someone…but after all Marko was no stranger, not anymore. The boy knew so much about his life while he himself is too shy to talk about his own.

He decided to change that, for Marko.

'I am not as happy as I look like, I know you already noticed that.'

The inmate nodded silently while looking into the boy's eyes.

'I don't want to say I'm depressed, but I always have the feeling of being unwanted, everywhere I go. I have no friends, no true family, nobody I can talk to about my problems…so I drown in them, and find my release in the small crimes I do. Mostly shoplifting some things, I never got caught though. And how I ended up with social work in a mental hospital? Well…where do I start.' Olli took a deep breath 'There was this girl…and I had an extreme crush on her. Of course she already had a boyfriend, but he was treating her everything but right. I won't go more into detail about that. So one day I could no longer see how he handled my girl, then I kidnapped him, don't ask me how I made that, and locked him up in my basement. You can imagine what I did to him, a little torturing here, a small torture there, making him realize he should stop treating his girlfriend like shit. Of course, the police soon found it out and I was fucked. One week, the judges said, I should meet people as crazy as me to find the right way again. And now I'm sitting here with you, the fake psychopath who is innocently imprisoned.'

'Oh the love, my boy, the love makes us blind.' Marko gave the boy a short laugh. He was surprised that little man is able to actually torture someone…because of said reasons. But he didn't judge him for that, everyone makes mistakes, and mistakes make people.

 

Jaska left them more time than usual, Olli was listening to Marko's stories about his lovers until it became dark outside.

It wasn't much, but the boy felt good, he finally found someone who was interested in his life, without judging him after his crimes. Another strange friendship found its way through the dark hallways of the mental hospital, but for how long?


	6. Wednesday

Olli carried a big and heavy bag into the facility, which immediately caught the guards' attention, who stood in the lobby, waiting for the kid.

'Do I have to worry about what's in there?' Jaska laughed, approaching the boy.

'Watch out for my gun.' Olli laughed, laying the bag down on the ground, it had the shape of an instrument, the older man noticed.

'However, you know I need to check it anyway. I trust you, but I have to follow the rules too.' he smirked, nodding at the boy.

'Of course.' the blonde said, opening it and taking out a beautiful acoustic guitar which left Jaska speechless. He stepped closer, carefully taking her out of the boys' hands and looked at her with big eyes

Then the guard sat down on a near chair and without hesitation he began to slowly move his hands, creating a melody which made Olli speechless in return. He did not even know his guitar could produce sounds like these.

After a few minutes of Jaska's soft song playing through the hospital, he stopped and gave the boy his guitar back, going back to his actual job.

'That was beyond amazing, how long do you already play it?' Olli asked when they walked their usual way to the cell.

'Thank you, little one.' the dark haired smiled '16 years, I know it's not much, but I realized the beauty of music a little too late. You know, before I began to work here I wanted to be a famous musician, with all that album and going on tour stuff. At the same time I got a letter that the mental hospital needs new security guards, and they said that would fit for me. I had to choose between dreams and a safe life. You can see which I took, I kept the guitar as my hobby. I can't play as much as I did before I became the head guard, but that's fine, I can live with it.'

'…Impressive.' Olli managed to say 'I play it for around 16 years now too, music is the biggest part of my life, already as a small kid. May I ask how old you are?'

Jaska laughed 'What do you guess?'

'Younger than Marko, definitely.' the boy said confident, only receiving a slight shaking head from the man. 'Do I really look so young?' he grinned 'I'm 39, pretty old but I am still working fine.'

'You are not old.' Olli only answered in disbelief.

'Anyway! Here we are. I already tell you, Marko will love you for bringing that guitar, watch out he does not steal it.' he patted the blondie's head and let him into the cell.

 

'Hey.' the boy said when he saw the inmate laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling in silence.

'Hi, my friend. Why the guitar?' he asked, not interrupting his staring-battle with the white wall.

'Your voice is amazing, you know? Impossible you are not a singer somehow.'

'You know your music, that's for sure.' the man said and sat up, giving the smaller blondie a smile. 'Give me a melody and I will show you what else this voice can do. I already heard Jaska playing, I doubt you are as good as him, but we'll see.'

'What if I am better than him?' Olli smirked.

'Then I will show you a secret of mine.' Marko nodded.

The boy gave a short laugh, looked at his guitar and began to play whatever came into his mind. The inmate watched him for a while, grinning, before he began to sing whatever came into _his_ mind.

Olli astonished for a moment, trying to keep playing normally, which was harder than he thought.

He was right, Marko's voice was amazing…Olli never thought he'd ever say that, but this man sounded like an angel, an angel on earth.

'I see, you like it.' the man commented when the other blondie stopped playing suddenly.

'Like? Are you kidding me?' the boy raised a brow 'You sound like heaven! What are you doing here? Go and be a singer!' he joked.

'I would, my dear, Jaska and I often joke about us two forming a band someday because we both have that dream of becoming a musician someday. But his general situation and my mental state does not allow it, sadly.' he made a short break, Olli remained silent 'However, it's fine. You played pretty good, I can't say better than Jaska, but it was kind of. Time for the secret I guess!' he stood up and picked up an innocent looking box from under his bed.

He sat down again, opened it and gave the boy a few of the many pieces of paper.

> _[Writer's note: They look like those in Drama for Life]_

'What the…' the younger blondie just said, making Marko smile.

'I will explain tomorrow why, important now is that one' he handed the boy a paper with text written all over it, the title says 'Drama for Life'.

'Is that what you do the whole day?' Olli asked confused.

'Kind of, but keep this secret, okay? I don't want them to find out.' Marko whispered.

'Who is 'them'?'

'Them. The reason I am here.' he only said, not expecting an answer from Olli. The inmate picked up Olli's guitar which was laying next to his bed on the ground, took one of his 'songs' and began to play a soft melody, which left Olli speechless again.

 

Is that why they locked him up?


	7. Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, serious mindfuck here xD

Jaska already stood next to the cell door when Olli arrived, ready to open it and letting him in without a single spoken word. His mood was not the best this day, that's what the boy sure knew.

'What's up with your buddy?' the small blondie asked the other one who was cleaning up his cell.

'How should I know, I'm trapped between these four walls all day.' Marko answered in a kind of annoyed voice also. Maybe this day was not their best. 'However, that is Jaska's standard mood, so don't worry that much about him.' he smirked.

'Part two of your secret today it is.' Olli said, sitting down on his usual place while the inmate put some things back into their places before he claimed the place on the bed again.

'I start to like you, Olli.' he began to talk, as always, giving the boy that special grin.

'You start to? How about the whole last week?' the boy asked confused, which made Marko only laugh.

'That was a joke, kid. But it I know that tomorrow will be your last day here, so as you already said it's time for the secret.' the inmate raised a brow, Olli only looked at him critically, shaking his head, so he picked up the box once again.

Pieces of paper flew around in the room until Marko found what he was searching, leaving a mess of weird and creepy drawings on the ground. It did not surprise the boy, but it gave him respect of the man anyway.

'You know…if you tell this someone I am going to kill you, okay?' the inmate whispered, seemingly imitating Jaska's voice, giving the boy chills once again. He just nodded.

'I’ve got this madman in my mind, this prolific designer, and he’s working overtime and he gets all wired up. He tears a stampede through my head, wild and horny, just one chance to kill it dead, but I will embrace it.' Marko said like it was nothing, leaving the room in silence. 'So, after all I am truly crazy.' he began to laugh, throwing himself on the ground between his drawings, weirdly crawling around while giggling like a true psycho.

'Wake up, Olli, this is just a dream…' the boy told himself, looking at the thing happening there in front of him. Unsure about the fact if he should call Jaska or not, he was more asking himself what the hell just happened to Marko.

'…Marko?' Olli carefully tried to get closer to the escalating mess, which was answered with his friend shouting 'Don't touch me if you don't want to die!'

That's it, the boy walked to the door, calling for the head guard.

He knew this will not end good for the inmate…but after all Olli still wanted to stay a little on earth. He regretted his call in the moment he said the first letter of Jaska's name, he just ruined Marko's future.

 

'What?' the guard asked through the door after a few seconds.

'Look by yourself.' the boy answered quietly, Jaska opened the door and did not seem very surprised by the view of Marko going crazy.

'Well…' he closed the cell door behind himself. 'He reacted like that too back when he showed them to me. I told him if that ever happens again I need to tell his doctors about it…' he got interrupted by the inmate beginning to scream. 'Let me solve this problem quickly, excuse me, little one. You want to see the true head guard inside of me? Then watch.'

With confident steps he walked into the direction of the inmate who was still freaking out, ignoring his shouts about death. Jaska was not afraid of death, not caring about if Marko really meant it like that or if it was just more or less random.

With a smooth movement of his hands he pinned the other man down on the ground, pressing one hand on his mouth so he would finally shut up. The inmate looked into the guards' eyes, realizing the situation he's in.

'Marko, you know I love you, but I can't risk my job because of you.' he whispered, taking out a taser hidden in his uniform. 'This might hurt a little.'

The younger man began to shake, not because he was still crazy, he was afraid. Olli could see how Jaska hesitated, he could see the fight against himself inside of the dark haired man. A tear was running down his face when he gave the inmate a shock, making him unconscious.

'Sooner or later this had to happen.' the older man said to the boy standing in the middle of the room, watching silently.

'But…' Olli couldn't say more, seeing his passed out friend on the ground.

Jaska softly pulled the boy out of the cell by his arm.

'I would be very happy if you visit tomorrow again…I can't do this alone.' the man sighed, looking at also his friend. A small group of people walked into the room, taking Marko with them.

 

Is this how it ends? This man going crazy about some drawings? Olli could not understand.

He wanted to understand.

He wanted to know the truth.

 

_The truth about **Marko Saaresto**._


	8. Friday

'You promised me to always protect me, you promised to get me out of here! Look what you have done! You pulled me even further into the shit!' Marko shouted, trying to get rid of the straitjacket, of course unsuccessfully. Jaska only watched him silently, standing in the padded cell the inmates had to stay in before they got locked up.

'You just lost your only friend, idiot. And it is all your fault!' the inmate continued 'You not only ruined my life, no, you ruined yours also.'

'Why did you show him the pictures? You _knew_ I need to call the doc's after the second time. You see this scar?' Jaska rolled up his sleeve and showed a big red scratch to the younger man. 'This happened after you told me about your little secret. I didn't want the boy to get hurt through your hands. That's not you, but the other Marko starts to slowly take over. If I don't stop you now, you would have killed me someday. This way, both of us stay alive.' the guard remained in a calm voice.

'Don't you understand you just killed me.' the inmate hissed and tried to free himself for the last time before he gave it up.

'It is useless. After all, I always thought locking you up would be a better alternative to giving you back your life.' Jaska said, sitting down next to Marko, opening the belt which held back his arms.

'Thank you, Jaska…' the blonde sighed, leaning the head on his friend's shoulder. 'I don't want to die, I am just 36. I still have my whole life in front of me.'

The guard put his arm around Marko, whispering 'You aren't going to die. You are just getting a different treatment. But I have to leave you.' he sighed.

'I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose the little one. I don't want to leave the home I have since ten years.' the inmate said, his oh so amazing voice sounding as sad as never before.

'It is better that way, trust me.' Jaska tried to calm his friend, who only became sadder through that.

'I don't want to be alone.' the blonde sobbed, tears began to run down his face, leaving Jaska speechless and not sure how to react further, until he finally took together all his strength, after a while of listening to silent crying, and gave Marko a quick smooch on his cheek.

'Wha…' Marko flinched back and looked confused at the guard. 'Did you just…kiss me?' he stuttered. Jaska immediately moved a little away from the inmate, blushing and giving the floor a stare. 'Why are you the one crying now?' the blonde asked even more confused, closing their small distance again.

'Well, I mean…I thought…god, please keep this as a secret…Marko…I always had a little, just a little tiny crush on you, and now I thought…if we anyway go parted ways tomorrow…why not…' Jaska muttered nervously, this time tears running down his face.

It must have looked strange. The craziest of all inmates in the hospital sitting next to the head guard on the ground, both fighting with tears, afraid of losing each other and finally bringing the truth to the light of day, after all these years they have spent together.

'Seeing you crying is always something special. You don't cry because you feel hurt or sad, you cry because you are afraid…and you are a fearless man.' Marko whispered, stroking with his hand over the older man's wet cheek. 'These are our last minutes together, why not doing something unordinary?' the blonde smirked and softly pressed his cold lips on the guards'. Surprised by the sudden happening first, Jaska quickly accepted the fact it is how it is and enjoyed the taste of the inmate, his inmate.

'Ehm…wow…' the guard blushed and said when they parted again.

'Were you hiding this from me for all these years?' Marko began to laugh, making his friend smile through it also.

'How unfriendly of me.' the dark-haired man laughed and stood up, pulling the blonde up with him. 'It is time, now.' he sighed.

'Do you promise me…to never forget me?' the inmate whispered, looking into the older man's eyes while standing close to him.

'Never, Marko, never.' Jaska whispered back, pulling his friend into a warm and lovely hug. Just now Marko noticed how wonderful his hugs felt like, so full of love and honest emotions, it fascinated the inmate, discovering a new side of his guard in the last moments.

Back to business, Jaska tied his inmates' arms back together, gave him a last depressed smile and left the cell, already seeing Olli waiting for his turn to say the last goodbye.

 

'Marko.' the boy said when the door closed behind him. The man sat in a corner of the room, staring at one of the white pads, seemingly ignoring his little friend.

'I know that…' Olli began but the inmate interrupted him 'You know nothing, Olli Tukiainen.'

How, the boy thought, how could he know his full name?

'I asked Jaska, if you wonder why I know your family name.' he continued, the small blondie only shook his head.

'Marko, just tell me who the fuck you are. I don't longer play your games, I want to know if I just wasted my time with you or if I actually learned something, if there's something I can still learn from a psycho like you!' Olli said angrily, making the inmate looking at him from his little comfy corner.

'Think whatever you want to think, it is your decision if you wasted your time or found yourself through our week we spent together. Only you can tell yourself if you learned something or not.' the man said calmly, giving the boy a father-like look. 'And me…I am just a crazy man with a voice in my head which is slowly taking over my body. I call myself the greatest mastermind ever but actually I am just a usual mentally ill person who managed to have a good singing voice. You may be disappointed and I am totally okay with that. Leave or stay, it is all upon you.'

Olli had to think about it and suddenly got hit by confusion. What was he anyway talking about? Meeting Marko was never a waste of time, always another lesson for life. He was sent into the hospital to find the right way, to realize the lucky situation and luxury he is living in. He saw Marko falling, losing the fight after all these years, seeing him now for the last time. Olli was the beginning of the end, wasn't he?

Carefully the boy approached the inmate, sat down next to him and hugged him. 'I am sorry…' he whispered 'For ruining your life.'

'How come you think your ruined my life? Shit happens, and maybe after all I will be happier living in loneliness.' Marko laughed 'At least I found a friend, a wonderful friend.' Through his limited ways to move his arms, he just leaned against the boy, hoping he would understand it as a hug.

The beginning of the end.

As soon as Olli left he cell after a last and long conversation with Marko, he began to cry.

He could not remember the last time he cried, it must have been years, years he wanted to forget. He wanted to leave his life as a criminal behind, he wanted to change himself.

 

> _''Marko did not believe he could get the young criminal back on track through some stupid talking sessions, but he believed that his words will follow the boy into his future. He did not want Olli to end up like him, he wanted Olli to live, to be free and enjoy life as long as he can.''_


	9. Another Friday

'Jaska?'

'Yes?'

'Do I need a special training to become a guard in a mental hospital?'

'Nothing what I can't teach you.'

'So you say yes?'

'Yes, I can not imagine someone being better for this job than you, Olli. You will look great in that uniform.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel empty.


End file.
